A Perfect Moon
by GunbladeMaster
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go easy on the reviews. A crossover of Perfect Dark and Harvest Moon 64. Jack gets kidnapped and Joanna Dark is sent to investigate. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Link posted at the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A Perfect Moon – Part 1 – A Mysterious Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Jack was watering his plants in his greenhouse on a beautiful Monday morning. Yesterday he danced with Maria, the shy girl at the library, at the flower festival. He would occasionally visit the library to read some things on money managing and crops. Although he wasn't crowned king this year, he was glad that everyone had fun. His greenhouse that he was working in was making him richer than he ever thought he could be of but not much people knew that. He made many friends as well. Finally he was done with his tomatoes and corn and it was on to the flowers. He had a very large field of catmint flowers growing from the seeds that he bought last year. Those flowers could have worn out Jack if it wasn't for those power berries he had.

He walked outside and heard his dog barking. "What's the matter boy?" he said as he petted his dog. Then suddenly he felt something hit him directly in the heart. He felt dizzy and fell down unconscious as and image of someone appeared, and then vanished. The dog barked madly at the sight of this. "Never did like that dog." Another shot came out and the dog fell asleep as well. An image of someone holding a tranquilizer gun faded in and out as a laugh was heard.

Two days later…

"Log entry, 4523, I've been assigned to investigate a kidnapping of a farm boy name Jack. Normally, I wouldn't normally be involved in things like this but a witness mentioned an image of someone suddenly appearing and disappearing. Sound familiar? It's a cloaking device and the only organization that has this technology is Datadyne. If Datadyne was involved in the kidnapping, they want more than just strawberries. I am to meet the mayor of the village to receive the details of my mission. There is something that stumps me. What would a large corporation want with a farm boy? Now I prepare to enter, Flower Bud Village."

The CI ship swooped down to the beach and landed. Karen was there about to leave for a city when she saw the ship land. Karen was the daughter of the owner of a vineyard. She wanted to go to the city but her father wouldn't let her. Karen usually had fights with her father and they never got along. She was stunned to see this because she had never something more technologically advanced than one of Rick's inventions. She walked up to the ship, slowly. She didn't know who or what would come out. Then suddenly the doors opened up to reveal Joanna Dark.

Joanna Dark, codenamed Perfect Dark, was an agent from the Carrington Institute. She created a new training grade (A++) from her flawless performance in training.

Joanna was wearing a trench coat with a few hidden guns. She stepped out. "Hello there." She greeted Karen as the CI ship lifted off. "Could you tell me where the mayor of Flower Bud Village is?"

"Uh…" started Karen nervously. She was petrified from seeing the CI ship. "Just… who… are you?"

"I've been sent from the Carrington Institute to investigate a kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?!?! Who got kidnapped?" asked Karen wondering why she didn't hear of a kidnapping.

"Jack." Karen gasped. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He used to visit the bar almost everyday until…" Karen stopped herself before she could remember what happened. "…You should ask about him there." Then Karen thought of something. "Is the… Carrington Institute in a city?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I'll show where the Mayor is, or at least lives."

Karen showed Joanna to where the Mayor's house is. Then Karen left for the bar. Joanna knocked on the door and the Mayor answered the door. "Hello. Are you from the Institute?"

"Yes."

"Come in, come in." The mayor showed her to a seat in a table. The inside of the house, although not very modern, looked really neat and well taken care of. "I've been expecting you. Let me cut to the chase. Jack, a farm boy who took over his grandfather's ranch about two years ago, has been kidnapped. He has made many friends in this village and we have no clue to where he his or why anyone would do such a thing."

"Who was the witness?" asked Joanna. Then Maria walked in.

"Dad! I'm home!" She looked at Joanna. "Who's she?" Maria asked.

"She's here to help find Jack."

"Jack? What happened to him?" asked Maria.

"We believe he was kidnapped." He said sadly.

"K-k-kidnapped! But who would…?" She said trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't worry dear. That's what …" He looked to Joanna. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Perfect Dark. But you can call me Joanna."

"That's what Joanna is here for, Maria. She'll find Jack."

"Who was the witness again?"

"Ah yes! She was Popuri. She is the daughter of the Flower Shop owner. Anyways, please find Jack. This town won't be the same without him."

"Don't worry, I'll find out who did this and bring back Jack." Joanna got up and left.

"It's going to rain in an hour. Don't catch a cold and good luck!" called out the Mayor as Joanna left.

Meanwhile in the Datadyne building...

"Soon we will be able to a create a substance that will increase stamina instantly." A voice said.

"Yes, think of the possibilities with such a substance." Another voice said.

"After the interrogations are finished and we got what we want, we can dispose of him."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A Perfect Moon – Part 2 – The Diary

By GunbladeMaster

  


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.   


AN: There is a little bit of shooting and dead bodies in this part. Special thanks to Omega Knight for actually reviewing this and don't worry about Maria... although she isn't in this part, she's be very important. Oh yeah....   


  
============ 

Joanna Dark was walking to the bar of Flower Bud Village. She was wondering why would anyone, especially Datadyne, kidnap a farm boy. She noticed that there were some rain clouds gathering in the sky and it was getting dark. _It looks like it's going to rain. What could Datadyne be up to? What could they want? _She walked into the bar. Karen was there as well as Popuri's Father, Kai, the owner of green ranch and Cliff. She walked over to the bartender.

  


"Hello there." Started the bartender. "You're a new face. What brings you here? Would you like to buy some wine?"   


"Actually, I'm here to investigate the kidnapping of Jack, the farm boy."

  


"Kidnapped? Who would do such a thing? I just thought he got caught up in harvesting his crops."

  


"I don't know, but I'll find out who and why they did."

  


"Well, Jack used to come here nearly everyday on his first year on the farm. He always came with gifts for everyone in the bar. Especially Karen over there. He really impressed her by drinking her under the table. In fact he beat everyone." He pointed to Karen who was talking to Cliff. "For some reason, Jack slowed down with the gifts and stopped talking to Karen. After awhile he did have a talk with Karen and now they are friends. I wonder if…" He paused a little. "…how Karen would react to his kidnapping. I don't have much else to say. Why don't you talk with the other people in the bar? Everyone here knows him. Just ask." He was a little nervous.

  


"Thank you for all your help." Joanna walked over to the owner of the Green Ranch and greeted him. "Hello. I'm Joanna Dark." She held out her hand getting ready to shake his.   


"Hello. I'm the owner of the Green Ranch. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand. "So you're the one who's looking for Jack."   


"How did you know?" asked Joanna.   


"I have my sources. I suppose you want to know about Jack. Well Jack is very rich. Not much people know that but I figured it out by the amount of livestock that he bought from me. He earned enough from the livestock that I sold to him to buy a greenhouse and that's what made him rich. He's also the best horse racer and dog trainer in flower bud village. I take care of his livestock now until he comes back. I don't know about his crops and plants. You should ask Popuri's father about that. He's also the owner of the flower shop. He's over there." He pointed to the owner of the flower shop. Then Cliff left the bar.   


"Thanks." Joanna walked over to the owner of the Flower Shop. "Hello. Are you the owner of the flower shop?"   


"Yeah, who are you?" answered the owner who wasn't in a good mood.   


"I'm here to investigate the kidnapping."   


"You are?" His voice got a little bit brighter. "Well then, have you met my daughter, Popuri? She was the goddess at the Flower Festival a few days ago. She was a witness to the kidnapping. At least I think so anyways. She said that someone appeared and disappeared out of nowhere. Sounds a little farfetched to me though."   


"If Popuri is right then there is more at stake than crops."   


"What are you saying?" he asked wondering what more can there be.   


"Only one corporation has this kind of technology. Datadyne."   


"Technology? What kind of technology?"   


"Cloaking Technology. You become invisible for a little while but if you fire a gun or attack someone, that disrupts the field and you… appear and disappear." Then Joanna noticed that Karen had just left.   


"So you can become invisible with some kind of… cloaking device?" Then suddenly Popuri's Mother ran in the bar all wet from the thunderstorm that had already formed outside.

  


"POPURI'S MISSING!!!!!" She yelled out. Everyone gathered around her.

  


"What happened?" asked Joanna.

  


"Who are you?" Asked Popuri's mother.

  


"Not now dear. Let's hear what happened."

  


"I was in the shop cleaning up when I heard some noises in Popuri's room. Then they suddenly stopped except for the wind. I looked in but Popuri was gone. The window was open and the pages of her diary were still turning from the wind."   


"It must be the those… Datadyne creeps!" Popuri father started with anger in his eyes. "Them and those cloaking devices. Popuri is like a flower I cared for and nurtured. She has finally bloomed but those Datadyne are the flower thieves. I swear when I get my hands on them I'll…"   


"Calm down." Joanna said trying to cool down his anger. "You don't know what kind of corporation Datadyne is. They make the most powerful weaponry there is. Datadyne is not the kind of organization you want to mess around with. They always have guards armed with machine guns, shotguns and even sometimes a rocket launcher patrolling their buildings. Don't worry. I'll take care of them and bring back Popuri and Jack."   


"But what can you do that I can't?" asked the father.   


"I have special training." Then suddenly Cliff burst through the door all wet from the rain. He was huffing and puffing.   


"There are some people with machine guns out in Jack's field." Cliff pauses to catch his breath. "Ann is hiding in Jack's house and can't get out."   


"Ann?!" The ranch owner was shocked. "No! Not my daughter! Is there anything we can do to save her?"   


Ann is a very outgoing girl with a braided ponytail. She is very fond of animals and falls for winning horse racers.   


"Not unless someone can get past all the men with the machine guns. I'm afraid that there is nothing that we can do." Cliff said with a "she's-as-good-as-dead" voice.   


  


"I can get past all the those men." Joanna said taking off her trench coat revealing her black spying suit. She took out Falcon 2 and put on a silencer on it.

  


"There's one of you and a lot of them." Cliff said in disbelief. "You have a pistol and they have machine guns. How could you get past them?"

  


"I have special training. I could easily get past those guards."

  


"Then I'm coming too." Said Cliff.

  


"Me too." Said the Green Ranch owner.

  


"No." Protested Joanna. "I have special training. You don't. You might get killed out there. I have to go alone."

  


"Please, bring back Ann safely." Said the Green Ranch owner. Joanna left the bar running towards the crossroads which had the pathway to Jack's farm. She was getting a little wet but she didn't care. She had to save Ann and find some clues to why would Datadyne kidnap Jack.

  


Joanna Dark reached the crossroads and saw two men wearing Datadyne's uniforms guarding the pathway. She hid behind a tree a peered around it. _Two guards guarding a pathway, not that hard._ She thought. She came out and shot both of them catching them by surprise. She took both of their machine guns and ran off to Jack's farm. Meanwhile a figure came out from behind a tree and walked up to the dead guards. She picked up a device from the guards that Joanna missed.

  


Joanna finally reached the farm and saw that it was crawling with Datadyne's thugs. _Ann is hiding in Jack's house. I hope they didn't find her yet. _Jack's house was close to the entrance of the farm so Joanna went up to the side of the house opposite of the guards in the field. She looked around the corner but then someone tried to shoot her from behind. The bullet missed her and she whipped around to see a Datadyne thug that was vanishing. "Oh no you don't!" She shot him before he could fully fade away or get another shot. He fell to the ground, dead. She picked up his machine gun and took the ammo clips from him. Then she used his cloaking device on the dead body making it disappear. Then Joanna looked through a window of the house and saw Ann inside with some more Datadyne thugs. There were two of them. _Shit! They already found her. _Ann was being cornered by the two. She was shaking with fear.

  


"Okay little girl," Started one of the thugs. "Tell us where you put the diary and you won't get hurt."

  
  


"I…I… don't know." Ann said very nervously. She hadn't been more sacred in her life. _No, I don't want to die. Someone please, help me! I can't tell them. They would just kill me anyways. I can't beat people with machine guns. I have so much to do in my life! It can't end now. I have so much left to do. Get married… have kids…_   
  
  


"Now little girl, you have till the count of 5 to tell us before I fire this little machine gun straight at your pretty little head." He raised up his machine gun and put the barrel on her forehead. "1…2…" Joanna acted fast. She quietly walked around to the door when the other guards weren't looking. She held her Falcon 2 in one hand and the doorknob in the other.   


"3…" Ann started to cry. _No, please! I don't want to die._   


"5!" Joanna yelled as she opened the door and got two head shots of the thugs. Joanna walked over to Ann.

  


"You are you?" asked Ann.

  


"I'm Joanna Dark. I'm here to save you and find Jack.Why are you here anyways?"

  


"I came to look for Jack's diary. I wanted to know who he liked."

  


"Jack's diary? So that's what they're looking for. Where is it?"

  


"Behind the tv." Ann pointed to the diary. Then there was a guard that found the dead body.

  


"Hey!" The guard shouted out to the others. "Someone is here and he took out one of us!"

  


"Uh oh!" Started Joanna. "The cloaking device wore off. Here, take this." She handed Ann a shield generator.   


"What's this?"

  


"It's a shield generator. This should protect you from a few bullets but if you get hit too much, the shield would break." Ann took it and switched it on.   


"Thank you…for saving my life."

  


"Well we're not in the clear yet." Joanna took both of her machine guns in her hands and looked outside. "All of Datadyne's creeps are coming our way." Ann wondered who the Datadyne were but didn't ask because it might distract Joanna. "Okay, on the count of three, run as fast you can to the bar in the village. I'll distract the guards. I need to take them all out too." Ann nodded. Joanna took the diary and put it where she would normally put her ammo clips. "1…2…3!" Joanna burst out the door. Ann ran toward the bar in the village.

  


"There she is! Get her!" Yelled out a guard who soon got shot by Joanna. The all the guards began to fire at Joanna. A few stray bullets hit Ann but she was shielded. So the bullets just bounced off her. There were sounds of machine guns all over the place. Joanna began to unload her clip as she ran toward the doghouse. Joanna saw that Ann made it out of the farm and was heading towards the town. Joanna hid behind the doghouse crouching. _Good, Ann made it, unlike those Datadyne thugs. _Joanna took out a grenade and set for proximity pinball and threw it towards the guards. It kept on bouncing until it got near most of the unlucky guards. BOOM!!! It killed most of the guards except for one. Joanna looked around and almost got shot. She quickly ducked behind the doghouse. _Okay, one more sniper on the rooftop of the barn. He's not that far away. _She set her CMP150 to its secondary fire mode, follow lock-on. She pointed the CMP150 toward the sniper without popping out of her hiding place with one arm. It locked on and she fired. Then she released the trigger. She saw the smoke come out of her machine gun as rain still came down on her wet face. She looked to see if she shot the sniper and heard a faint sound of someone falling off the roof.   


Later, after Joanna checked for more Datadyne thugs she went back to the bar. Ann was already telling the story to everyone there.

  


"I was cornered by two Datadyne creeps and they threatened to shoot me if I didn't tell them where to find what they wanted." Ann said a little faster than she would normally. "Then Joanna saved me and gave me this… shield generator." She showed everyone the device. "She said that it would protect me from a few bullets and it did. I was so scared, really thought that I was going to die." She ran up to her dad and hugged him. "Oh dad, I was so scared." She had tears in her eyes.

  


"Don't worry Ann. You're safe now." The ranch owner comforted his daughter. Then he looked toward Joanna. "Thank you so much. How could we ever repay you?"

  


"Well could you tell me why would a big corporation like Datadyne kidnap Jack?" Joanna asked. Then her communicator went on.

  


"Joanna," said a voice. "There has been some delevlopments during your investigation. Go to the beach and the dropship will pick you up. You can tell me of your findings there."

  


"I be right there." Joanna turned off her communitcator. "I have to go now but don't worry about Popuri. I'll save her." Joanna left for the beach as the CI dropship landed there. The large doors opened up and Joanna got in. She heard extra footsteps as she enter but shrugged it off. The dropship lifted off and Joanna was checking her equipment. Then suddenly Karen appeared inside the dropship.   


"Uh oh! I'm busted!" Karen was holding a cloaking device that just ran out of power.   


To be continued... 

A few secnes from the next part... (they may change a little when I actually do write the next part) 

Carrington: Joanna, I would like you to meet, Kevin Sliverblade, your partner for the mission. 

--------- 

Deep in the Datadyne building... a girl cries for someone she cares for... She is unable to do anything about it. 

--------- 

Joanna: Are you sure you want to do this, Karen? 

AN: Well I hoped you like the big trail of clues I left behind and actually figured a little bit of what's going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Perfect Moon - Part 3 - The G5 Building**

Disclaimer: I only own Kevin Silverblade, not any of the other characters. I do not own the song in this either. 

_Italics are for thoughts._

By now you should at least have figured out who kidnapped Jack. If not then check back at the first part. For all you Maria fans (myself included) she's in this one.   
" " means it's being told by the character's POV. 

***** 

Joanna and Karen is being briefed at the Carrington Institute by Mr. Carrington himself. 

Carrington: Okay Joanna. You are to observe a meeting in the G5 building in Chicago and rescue Jack. You are to enter in through the parking garage. Be careful, if the guards see you and trigger the alarm, surely the conspirators are not going to meet. Because Jack doesn't know you he might not go with you quite so easily. That's why Karen is coming along with you to convince him to follow you. 

Joanna: Are you sure you want to come along Karen. It'll be very dangerous. 

Karen: I'm sure. I don't want Jack to stuck in a prison. I also got some training too here. 

Carrington: Just remember Joanna, Karen doesn't have the same training as you do. Also, just in case something comes up, let me introduce you to Kevin Silverblade. 

Kevin Silverblade trained at the CI for a short while. Although he doesn't have a training grade as high Joanna's, he knows how to take care of several guards without too much trouble. The thing is that he is only 14 years old. 

Kevin walked into the room. 

Kevin: Hello. So this is the Joanna I've been hearing about. Glad to meet you! 

Kevin and Joanna shook hands. 

Joanna: So you're the Silverblade I've been hearing about. Glad to meet you too. You look pretty young. 

Kevin: That because I'm only 14 years old. 

Joanna: Really? 

Carrington: You can talk later. You have a Jack to rescue. You should head towards the hangar. 

All three of them walked over to the hangar and went to the drop-off point in Chicago. All of them had a Falcon 2 silenced and Karen had a shield too. Kevin's was Silver. Karen looked around a saw exactly what she wanted so badly... the big city. She wasn't very impressed. She saw graffiti on the walls, people walking around who didn't look too friendly and everywhere there was gloom. 

Karen: This... this is the big city? 

Kevin: Yeah... whether you like it or not it's the big city. Strange people everywhere, lots of 'em carrying guns. 

Karen: But... I thought... it would be... 

Kevin: Better than Flower Bud Village? I've read your new profile and about Flower Bud Village. It sounds like a paradise to me. I remember living here for a little while. It was horrible living here. 

Joanna: Hey you two! We have to get going. 

The three got inside the building without too much trouble. Karen didn't fire a single shot. She didn't need to. Joanna and Kevin usually took them out before she could even think about shooting. Karen almost got shot by an invisible guard but then Kevin shot the guard when he appeared. Karen was very nervous because she was used to the quiet life with no killing like this. Eventually they got near the meeting room. Then after Kevin cleared out all of the guards in the area Joanna sent a camspy into the air duct and watched the meeting. There was Cassandra De Vires, a blond guy and another girl there that the camspy couldn't make out. 

Mr. Blond: So you have the one which has eaten the Power Apples? 

Cassandra: Yes, we couldn't get the truth out of him of where the Power Apple tree is. Not even the truth serum would work because of the Power Apples. We will send him to area 51 to dissection and study. If only Trent would get here with the cloning device. 

Girl: DISSECTION?!?! We had a deal! You agreed not to hurt him if I brought him to you. 

Cassandra: Please... we're not some dating service or some other organization to set you up with Jack. You said that he would tell us where the tree was when you did. He didn't so... we'll have to cut him up. 

Trent entered the room by the elevator. 

Mr. Blond: So... the president didn't take your offer on the Pelagic II? Maybe you overestimated your influence on him. 

Trent: No! I may have underestimated his resolve. 

Cassandra: We must act quickly! If Carrington has piece together enough information he will call for reinforcements. 

Trent: Carrington will not have any outside help. (He looks toward Mr. Blond) The devices you gave us are installed in Nevada. 

Mr. Blond: So the devices we gave are working properly? Good. Because we believe devices that aren't should be DESTROYED!! Consider that as you make your back up plans. 

Cassandra: You hear that Maria? We gave you all the necessary tools to get him and you told us that he would tell us where the tree was. You failed us Maria. For that you will pay. Guards take her away! 

Two guards took her away towards the prisoner cells. 

Maria: NO!! LET ME GO!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT JACK WOULDN'T TELL YOU!! JACK! SOMEONE! HELP!! 

Deep in the G5 Building... a girl cries for someone she cares for... she is unable to do anything about it. 

Back where Joanna, Kevin and Karen was... 

Karen: Maria? How could she have done this to Jack? Now they are going to cut him up. DAMN IT MARIA!! I'm gonna KILL- 

Kevin: Shhh! A guard might hear you. 

Kevin clamed down Karen. 

Karen: Maria was always shy. I know that she was always in the library all alone. I thought that Maria was a little attracted to Jack. Jack gave her cabbages and she really appreciated it. But a season after what happened with Jack and me, he began to plant flowers in his farm. He stocked up on flower seed a lot. He was always giving Popuri flowers and all sorts of gifts. Popuri really liked the flowers. But at the flower festival Popuri was the goddess and Jack couldn't dance with her. 

Joanna: I know you have some feelings towards Jack and that this might be a little too confusing for you but we have to rescue him before they send him to Area 51. Let's go. 

The trio made their way to where the prisoners was and taking care of all the guards along the way as well. There was a long hall of empty cells. Joanna and Kevin ran down the hallway looking for Jack while Karen was far behind. Then she heard a familar voice that Joanna and Kevin missed. 

Maria: Karen? Karen!!! Is that you? Are you a sight for sore eyes. Help me Karen!! Please! We have to save Jack! 

Maria went up against the bars of her cell. Karen stopped but was still looking down the hall. Then she pointed her Falcon 2 at Maria's head. Karen looked at her with an angry look. Maria was stunned at the sight of this. A barrel of a gun against her forehead. She wouldn't dare move. 

Karen: "We have to save Jack!" Well... Jack wouldn'y be in this mess you didn't hand him over to the Datadyne creeps. 

Maria: P-P-Please! D-D-Don't shoot me! 

Karen: Why shouldn't I? From what Popurt told me you shot him. Even if it was still a tranquilliser gun, you still shot him. So tell me... why shouldn't I do the the same to you? 

Maria: You don't know how it's like! To love someone with all your heart. Only to find out that he loves someone else. 

Karen: So why did you hand him over to the Datadyne? TELL ME!!! 

Maria: I love him. I admit it! In the flower festival Popuri was the goddess and Jack couldn't dance with her. That was when I danced with him. 

***Maria's Flashback to the Flower Festival*** 

Jack was saw that Popuri was the goddess for the year. After pausing for awhile he looked around and saw Maria. Maria was almost shaking as Jack asked her to dance. 

Jack: Maria? 

Maria: Y-Y-Yes? 

Jack: Would you like to dance with me? 

Maria: I would love to. 

Maria and Jack danced together with the normal upbeat music. Maria really enjoyed it. After awhile the song was over and Maria was looking a little sad because it was over. Then someone in a hooded cloak came in with a CD player with speakers and called out to everyone. 

???: I have a special treat for you all. This song is for all you lovers out there. 

He put down the equipment and he dropped something shiny. He quickly picked it back up and played "This I Promise you". 

"It was so wonderful. And then a slow song came on. I couldn't believe it! They never played slow songs at festivals before." 

Jack's arms came around Maria's waist and Maria's arms went around Jack. 

"He held me close in his arms. It felt like I was melting into him. It was so wonderful, like a dream come true. Jack held me softly, I... never felt anything like it before." 

***end of flashback*** 

Karen: That still doesn't explain why you turned him over to the Datadyne bastards. 

Maria: I knew he liked Popuri because he planted flowers on his farm and gave flowers to her. Although he gives some of his cabbages, he doesn't have as much as he does flowers. The Datadyne said that if I gave them Jack, they wouldn't hurt him and they would get him to like me. I wanted to be with him so much and if I didn't, I don't know how to get to know him any other way. But now he's gonna... 

Karen: SHUT UP! I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses! Jack might die because of you!!! It's all your fault!! 

Karen a had an evil face. Her gun still pointing towards Maria. She was shaking. Her finger got closer to the trigger. She was about to pull the trigger when Kevin knocked the gun out of Karen's hand and caught it. 

Kevin: I'll take that. 

Karen: Why did you do that for? She was the one who was the cause of this! 

Kevin: We're bringing her along. We'll deal with her after. For now don't lose your temper and stay calm. We'll need you to convince Jack to follow us. 

Karen: But why are we taking her along? 

Kevin: Look, we have to stay calm or we'll get caught. 

Kevin put his hand on Karen's shoulder. 

Kevin: I know you might still have some feelings for Jack as well. I know this because I asked around in your town and put the pieces together. I know it's hard for you to deal with this but you'll get through this. I've been through this too. **To much times.**

Karen: It's just that... I don't want to... lose Jack... again. 

Karen started to cry. She cried on Kevin. Kevin was a bit startled at first, then he comforted Karen. After awhile Karen regained her composure and Joanna called out to the others. 

Joanna: I found Jack! Let's go! 

To be continued... 

A few secnes from part four... (some might change) 

-------- 

Karen is talking to Kevin. 

Karen: Everything was going well until Jack and I got locked in the room. 

--------   
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

A Perfect Moon - Part 4 - The Grand Exit 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Kevin Silverblade. 

AN: I hope you liked part 1-3. Did anyone figure out who kiddnapped Jack in the FIRST 2 paragraphs of part 1? I left all the clues there. If you did then you must be a good HM64 player (and please tell me you did in the review). I'll almost always leave clues like that. Just keep an eye out for them! This part will be short and less detailed because I have to finish this part for me to do the pure HM64 fic. (well almost) 

----------- 

Karen, Joanna and Kevin were in a hall of cells looking for Jack. Maria was also found inside one of them and Karen almost shot her if it wasn't for Kevin. After getting Maria out of the cell they all headed for Jack's cell. Before Jack wasn't convinced to follow Joanna until he saw Karen and Maria. 

Jack: Karen?! Maria?!? What are you guys doing here? 

Maria: We're here to save you! 

Karen: Yeah. If it wasn't for Maria, we wouldn't have to. She was the one who kiddnapped you. 

Jack looked at Maria. 

Jack: Maria... did you really? 

Maria: Y-Y-Yes. 

Jack: Why? 

Maria: Because... I... 

Kevin interupted. 

Kevin: You know, you should be careful how you use the word "love". 

Jack: Maria? Do you like me? 

Maria: Yes. 

Karen: Oh she more than likes you. She loves you so much that she could kill you. 

Kevin: Karen, we'll talk about that later. 

Joanna: Yeah, we need to get going. I'll use the door decoder. 

Joanna placed the door decoder on the console on the wall and the alarm went off. Sirens were blaring everywhere in the buliding. 

Speaker: Intruder alert! All guards to cell block 2. 

Kevin: This ain't good. 

Joanna: 3 minutes until the lock opens. 

Kevin: To hell with the lock!! 

Kevin shot the lock several times and it opened. Jack got out of the cell quickly. 

Kevin: Let's get outta here!! 

They all escaped and went to Flower Bud Village by the CI dropship. Popuri was rescued by Johnathan Dark and came back to Flower Bud Village. Jack did forgive Maria and now dance together more often as well as watch the stars and the fireworks together. Karen became an agent for CI and fter working with Kevin for awhile they did begin to go out together. Joanna met up with an out-of-this-world ally named Elvis (or protecter one). 

An: Sorry it had to be short and not detailed but I really want to get cracking on my next one. If I left a few questions unanswered... I'll answer them in my far away "The" series. What you have been reading is the "A" series. I'm not sure if that's the right way to use the word "series" but anyways. The "A" series is every fanfic of mine that starts with "a".   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

A Perfect Moon epilogue

A Perfect Moon - epilogue 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Kevin Silverblade. 

I suggest you read this. I really do. (hint) 

Joanna, Elvis, Karen and Kevin were escaping from an underwater Cetan ship that was about to blow up. Karen was falling a bit behind the group. 

Karen: Kevin! Wait for me! 

Elvis: The blast doors will close in 15 seconds! 

Joanna: I see the blast doors. 

Kevin: We're gonna make it! 

Suddenly Karen triped. Joanna and Elvis made it past the blast doors not noticing that Karen tripped. Kevin stopped to help Karen up. Then Kevin and Karen ran for the series of the blast doors. Each one closing right behind them. Then for the final one Kevin saw that only one of them were gonna make it. Kevin push Karen through the final blast door getting stuck behind the door in the process. Then Karen got up and realised that Kevin has pushed her to safety while trapping himself inside. 

Karen: Kevin? KEVIN?!?! No... no way... KEVIN!!!! 

Tears were forming in Karen's eyes. 

Kevin: Karen... 

Karen: Kevin, if you can hear me... I love you. 

Kevin: I know... I know... 

Then Karen felt the rumbling of an incoming blast. 

Kevin: Karen... I'm sorry. 

Karen: KEVIN!!! I LOVE YOU!!!! 

Then the blast hit the blast doors and it shook the ground. Elvis, Joanna and Karen fell down. After they all got back up, Joanna looked through the blast door with an X-ray scanner. 

Joanna: He's... dead. I can't find any trace of him. His body is probably floating to the surface right now if it wasn't crushed by the blast or water pressure. 

Karen: No... KEVIN!!! 

Then Karen cried. She pounded against the blast doors. 

Karen: He's alive! *sniff* I know he is. He's just behind *sniff* the doors. He's alive! 

Then Karen leaned on the blast doors and slowly slid down them, sobbing. 

Karen: Who am I kidding? He's... *sniff* ...dead. He can't hold me in his arms anymore. He can't comfort me when I'm sad. I can't share anymore special moments with *sniff* him. I can't do anything with him anymore. But all I want to do is be with him. 

Then she cried... and cried... and cried... 

What happens after this? Read [A New Moon][1] to find out.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/sections/games/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=194349



End file.
